gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Directions
New Directions Members A.J. Riley.PNG|'A.J. Riley' - Joins in Newbies on the Block Addison Lee.PNG|'Addison Lee' - Joins in Romantic Perspective Claira Kingston.PNG|'Claira Kingston' - Joins in Triangle of Love. Quits prior to Bad Influence. Rejoins in Changes. Dougie Eastwood S3.PNG|'Dougie Eastwood' - Joins in World War Chanel. Carina Maraj S3.PNG|'Carina Maraj' - Joins in N.D. Hospitality. Quits in California's Most Wanted. Rejoins in ''Family Portrait. Levi Lashane S3.PNG|'Levi Lashane' - Joins in N.D. Hospitality. Shannon Brockwood S3.PNG|'Shannon Brockwood' - Auditioned in Rockin' New Year's Eve Joins in Girl Power. DenzilMixx.PNG|'Denzil Mixx' - Joins in Cyberbu//y. Cheyenne McLarson S3.PNG|'Cheyenne McLarson' - Joins in Triangle of Love. Quits in Runaway Love. Rejoins in Hero. Charlie Holden S3.PNG|'Charlie Holden' - Joins in Romantic Perspective. Quits in Runaway Love. Rejoins in Hero. Elizabeth Moore S3.PNG|'Elizabeth Moore' - Joins in Newbies on the Block. Quits in Runaway Love. Rejoins in Hero. RubyS3.PNG|'Ruby Becker' - Joins in Don't Look Back. Coltons3.PNG|'Colton Knowles' - Joins in Recruit/Pursuit. Isabel Almendarez S3.PNG|'Isabel Almendarez' - Joins in The Devil's Advocate Chuck Salvatore S3.PNG|'Chuck Salvatore' - Joins in Romantic Perspective. Quits in Don't Look Back Rejoins in Vandalized. Former Members 323px-Paul-iacono.jpg|'Julian Carson': Joined in Dream Chasers, quit in Girls Will Be Boys Kellan_Cosmo2010-690x1024.jpg|'Rick Castello': Joined in Newbies On The Block, quit in Radio City Nights 404649 283334125053155 891683988 n.jpg|'Daniel Mick': Joined in Newbies On The Block, kicked out in Cyberbu//y, rejoined but kicked out again in The Duets Shawndawson.png|'Shawn Dawson': Joined in Now Or Never. Died in Hero Lily.png|'Lily Stevens': Joined in Bad Influence, transferred prior to Don't Look Back Andrew-Garfield-BAFTA-Awards-Photoshoot-2008-andrew-garfield-13856482-320-480.jpg|'Chuck Salvatore': Joined in Romantic Perspective, quit in the summer prior to Don't Look Back 665px-DrewCoachTBC.jpg|'Drew Coach': Joined in The Birthday Crashers, moved prior to Don't Look Back Ashley+Tisdale+Guilty+Pleasure+Photoshoot++It.jpg|Alex Monroe: Joined in Girl Power, quit in Recruit/Pursuit Gunner.png|Gunner White: ''Joined in Runaway Love, quit in Breaking the Habit Member Chart: Attendance Season 1 Table: Season Two Season Three Table Season Four Table Season Five Table Auditions: Almost every member in Glee Club auditioned, some didn't because they already proved their talent. Shawn, Drew, Denzil and Ruby joined without an audition. Season One: *'Daniel': Human Nature ''by Michael Jackson *'Elizabeth': Skyscraper by Demi Lovato *'Rick': As by Stevie Wonder *'Anna': Dynamite by China Anne McClain *'A.J.': Smooth Operator by Sade *'Addison': Black and Gold by Sam Sparro *'Chuck': Fluorescent Adolescent by Artic Monkeys *'Charlie': For The First Time by The Script *'Julian': Downtown by Petula Clark *'Claira': Complicated by Avril Lavigne *'Cheyenne': Hair by Lady GaGa *'Lily': Come Back To Me by Janet Jackson *'Dougie': Alfie by Lily Allen *''Auditions for Sectionals'' **'Daniel': Let It Be by The Beatles **'Chuck': Down by Jason Walker ''Season Two: *'Carina': Sandcastle Disco ''by Solange Knowles. *'Levi': What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson. *'Gunner': Cold Case Love by Rihanna. *'Alex '''and '''Shannon': Material Girl by Madonna. Season Three *'Colton: '''Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars *'Candace: Put The Gun Down by ZZ Ward Season Four * Setlists Of Competition Season One: '''Sectionals 2012: *"Hometown Glory" by Adele, sung by A.J. with New Directions *"We Are Golden" by Mika, sung by New Directions. 'Regionals 2013:' *"Night Of Your Life" by David Guetta and Jennifer Hudson, sung by New Directions *"Numb / Encore" by Linkin Park / Jay-Z, sung by New Directions Boys 'Nationals 2013': *"Take Care" by Drake and Rihanna, sung by Charlie and Elizabeth. *"Shark In The Water" by V.V. Brown, sung by Cheyenne and New Directions. Season Two: 'Sectionals 2013:' *"Before It Explodes" by Charice, sung by Shawn. *"Soar" by Christina Aguilera, sung by Lily. *"21 Guns" by Green Day, sung by New Directions. 'Regionals 2014:' *"Grenade" by Bruno Mars, sung by A.J. *"Too Many Fish" by Karmin, sung by The McKinley Rebels as New Directions. *"Unstoppable" by China Anne McClain, sung by New Directions. 'Nationals 2014:' *"Never Close Our Eyes" by Adam Lambert, sung by Levi *"Where Have You Been" by Rihanna, sung by The McKinley Rebels as New Directions. *"Starships" by Nicki Minaj, sung by New Directions. Season Three: 'Sectionals 2014:' *"Is Your Love Big Enough" by Lianne La Havas, sung by The McKinley Rebels as New Directions. *"More Than This" by One Direction, sung by New Directions Boys. *"Price Tag" by Jessie J, sung by New Directions. 'Regionals 2015:' Known Songs Season One Season Two Season Three Assignments Songs To Recruit New Members (Dream Chasers): *Fame from Fame. Songs To Show Girls Can Be Boys (Girls Will Be Boys): *'Rock Star '''by Prima J *'Bad Reputation by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts '''The Phantoms vs. The Valentines; (Fools In Love) *Why Do Fools Fall In Love by Frankie Lymon and The Teenagers. *He's A Rebel by The Crystals. *Tell Him by The Exciters. *While My Guitar Gently Weeps by The Beatles. Songs To Recruit New Members '(Bad Influence):' *Magic/What The Hell by B.o.B ft. Rivers Cuomo/Avril Lavigne. *Do Your Own Thing by Raven Symone. Hairspray Musical Rehearsals and Show (Ultra-Clutch): *Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray. *(It's) Hairspray from Hairspray. *Ladies' Choice from Hairspray. *The New Girl In Town from Hairspray. *Without Love from Hairspray. Songs from the 80's (School Daze): *Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. *When I Think Of You by Janet Jackson. *I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner. Songs About Support (Coming Out): *Reach Out (I'll Be There) by Gloria Gaynor. *You've Got To Hide Your Love Away by The Beatles. *Right Here (Departed) by Brandy. Underrated Songs (Changes): *Drunk by Ed Sheeran. Sister Of Michael (Janet Jackson) (Janet): *'Nothing '''by Janet Jackson. *'I Get So Lonely by Janet Jackson. *'Black Cat '''by Janet Jackson. *'Rhythm Nation '''by Janet Jackson. '''Songs To Recruit and Replace Members (N.D. Hospitality): *I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts. Songs performed by Nicki Minaj (The Pink Friday Experience): *Check It Out by Nicki Minaj. Vulnerable/Reflecting Songs (Runaway Love) *Thinking Of You by Lenny Kravitz. *Oh Mother by Christina Aguilera. *Runaway Love by Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige. *Mad World by Gary Jules. Rock vs. R&B Competition (New Directions vs. The McKinley Rebels) (Rock vs. R&B): *'Rock Star '''by Nickelback. '''Songs About Girl Empowerment (Girl Power)': *Girl Power by The Cheetah Girls. *Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson. *Bad Girl by Danity Kane. Love Songs (Pretty Lil' Heart): *Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj ft. Chris Brown. *'Love Stinks' by J. Geils. *'Best Thing I Never Had '''by Beyonce. *'L.O.V.E. by Melanie Fiona ft. John Legend. '''Songs About Pride (Cyberbu//y) *Pieces Of Me by Ashlee Simpson. *Come Clean by Hilary Duff. Disney Songs That Reflect To Life (Circle Of Life) *He's A Tramp from The Lady and the Tramp. *A Whole New World from Aladdin. *Never Knew I Needed from The Princess and the Frog. *The Climb from Hannah Montana: The Movie. *Go The Distance from Hercules. *Circle Of Life from The Lion King. Duets Competition (The Duets): *With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd ft. Mike Posner. *Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo *Wonderwall/Airplanes by Oasis/B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams. *Crazy by Alanis Morrissette. Opening Up In Songs (Family Portrait):